Serius
by omegatails
Summary: This is a Sonic stories.If you are wondering who Serius is check out my Account and see who he is.Go to this link to see all character borrowed from Sonicxkids copywritten :/watch?v BkxGfHtxEtM Movie comin out soon at youtube.


Serius:The Beginning

(Sonic Future generation/Children Characters by SonicxKids at )

Tails and Cosmo were going for a walk and found some mysteriuous creature. Tails said,"Ill get him. Cmon lets get back to our house." The boy woke up and Cosmo said,"Oh Tails, he is awake." Tails ran in and said,"You gave us quite a scare." The boy said,"Well I am sorry. Please excuse my rudeness I haven't introduced myself. My name is Serius." Tails shook his hand said,"Well my name is Miles but just call me Tails, and this is Cosmo." Serius stared at Cosmo for a little and said,"Well it is nice to have met you." There was then a knock on the door. Tails said,"I will get it." He opened the door. Tails said,"Oh hello Mace and Li." Mace was Sonic's nephew, a blue hedgehog. Li was Cream's son a dark colored rabit. Mace said,"Hey is Leo here?" Cosmo said,"Yes he is I will get him." Cosmo came down with a orange and green fox. Cosmo said,"Here he is." Li sayed,"Sup Leo." Leo replied,"Nothing much. What do you guys want?" Mace winked and said,"We are getting some chili dogs wanna come?" Leo replied,"Why not." Then a pink hedgehog walked up to the door. She said,"Hey Cosmo want to go shopping." Cosmo said,"Um sure but can I bring my daughter?" Amy said,"Sure you can." Cosmo went up stair again and came down with a yellow haired Seedrian girl. Cosmo said,"Ok bye Tails" Tails said,"Bye Cosmo, bye Sophia." Sophia look just like here mother when she was eight. Sophia was 11. Leo was 13. Mace was 16. Li was 13. Tails looked back to Serius and said,"What are you anyway?" Serius said proudly,"I am the last vampire." Tails said,"Interesting, would you like some food?" Serius replied with a stomach growl. Tails laughed and said,"I will take that as a yes."

While Amy, Cosmo, and Sophia were shopping Amy asked,"Why hasn't Tails proposed to you Cosmo?" Cosmo shrugged and said,"He is probably to shy but he probably will ask in time." Amy sighed and said," I don't see why Sonic hasn't proposed. We have two daughters. Why can't he marry me?" Cosmo said,"Maybe he just isn't ready for the comitment." Amy said,"Your probably right, by the way how old are you and Tails?" Cosmo said,"We are 33." Amy said,"Man time goes bye. We should have an Sonic team reunion for good times sake." Cosmo then saw a red haired bat fly above. Cosmo asked,"Is that Knuckled daughter?" Amy looked up and said,"No doubt." The bat flew down and later saw Knuckles sprinting to catch up. Knuckles was panting when he stopped. He said,"Long time no see Cosmo, you to Amy." Knuckles looked at Sophia. He then asked,"Is this your daughter?" Cosmo replied,"Yes and we also have a son." Knuckles said,"Man what have I missed." He looked at his daughter and said,"Ok Quarts lets go find that place of yours." Quarts flew off while Knuckles ran.

Tails had gotten Serius some food. He seemed to avoid all vegtables. After eating he said,"I am going for a walk." Tails said goodbye then his phone rang, he answered it and said,"Hello?" Sonic's voice said,"Hey how you doing buddy? Wanna get a chili dog for old times?" Tails said,"Why not." Tails sped of torward the mall. He noticed the Serius was running backwards. Serius later disappeared out of sight.

Leo had just finished his chili dog when Sonic walked in. Leo said,"Hey Sonic whats up?" Sonic joked with Leo and said,"The sky." There was a momentary laughter then Sonic said,"Me and your dad are going to catch up on old times here." Mace said,"Kick up a chair and chill out." Tails came running up and hit the brakes. He said,"How it hanging Sonic?" Sonic laughed at what he sai and replied,"Fine you? Tails sighed and said,"I guess ok." Sonic sighed and said,"Kick up a chair and we will talk about it." So Leo,Mace,and Li were talking when they saw Cosmo, Amy, and Sophia. Sonic said,"What has you down?" Tails replied,"I want to marry Cosmo but I can't get the guts to propose." Sonic said,"You've already have the ring?" Tails said," Yea you want to see it?" Sonic said,"Sure" Tails pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was a ring made of little golden leafs. At the top there was a pink rose like the ones on Cosmo's head and inside was a quite impresive diamond. Sonic said,"Well she probably be proud to were this because this is quite a piece of work." Tail blushed and said,"You think?" Sonic said,"No I don't think I know." Tails still wasn't sure. He saw Serius walking by. He said,"Serius? Is that you?" He turned and said," Hello." Sonic said,"Whos he?" Tails said,"We founf him unconcious today so me and Cosmo help him out." Sonic said,"What is he anyway?" Tails said,"He says he is the last vampire but I am not sure about that.

Serius was thinking. Which way should he go? Which part of the plan. Only time will tell. Find out next Chapter.


End file.
